User blog:Roxyme/Britney Spears' engagement is announced
Pop star Britney Spears is engaged to her manager-turned-boyfriend Jason Trawick, who himself confirmed the news in the television show Access Hollywood. The celebrity magazine Us Weekly also reported the engagement, saying that Trawick popped the question at his 40th birthday dinner on Thursday, presenting Spears with a three-carat round stone and pave diamond ring. Spears added fuel to the wedding fire by posting this on Twitter on Friday: "OMG. Last night Jason surprised me with the one gift I've been waiting for. Can't wait to show you! SO SO SO excited!!!!" The two are reportedly now celebrating their engagement with close friends and family in Las Vegas. This will be the singer's third marriage; her first, to childhood friend Jason Alexander, lasted 55 hours; her second, to dancer Kevin Federline, ended after two years. Shah Rukh Khan completes tour despite plane glitches Not all has gone well with Shah Rukh Khan's promotional tour in India. The Bollywood star was stuck on a plane at Ahmedabad airport in Gujarat for nearly five hours due to a technical snag in the jet and failed to reach Jaipur. This was the second time in two days that the actor had to disappoint fans. After his return from Dubai, Khan, who co-produced Don 2 along with Ritesh Sidhwani and director Farhan Akhtar, had embarked on a whirlwind six-city tour in India to promote his second big film of 2011, after the blockbuster Ra.One. The tour had an inauspicious beginning, however, after their plane failed to land in Patna on Tuesday, angering fans, who staged a protest. The three co-producers then travelled to Nagpur, Hyderabad and Ahmedabad on Thursday afternoon. They were scheduled to reach Jaipur in Rajasthan that evening, but their plane got stuck in Gujarat. "Sorry guys, one of those technical plane thingies. Will make it up to you guys and girls at the mall in the morning ... reaching Jaipur by 1am," the King Khan tweeted late on Thursday. From Jaipur, the trio were scheduled to travel to Kanpur and Indore on Friday with leading lady Priyanka Chopra joining them. The group eventually reached Jaipur, and completed their six-city tour. They posted a group picture on Twitter before boarding a flight to Mumbai. Bollywood pays tribute to Dev Anand Bollywood's biggest stars gathered on Friday at the same Mehboob Studios floor where Dev Anand once romanced petite Waheeda Rehman in his 1965 classic Guide, to pay a final tribute to the late director. Rehman herself was present, along with actors Aamir Khan, Abhishek Bachchan, Rishi Kapoor, Javed Jaffrey and Asha Parekh, as well as filmmakers Yash Chopra, Ramesh Sippy and Ashutosh Gowariker. Fans also gathered to pay homage to the hero who was often referred to as India's Gregory Peck. The 88-year-old actor-producer-director, who was one of three superstars of Bollywood's golden age of the 1950s and 1960s, died in London on December 4. He was cremated there last week, but his ashes were scattered in a river in Mahrashtra on December 14. Several of Anand's films were shot at Mehboob Studios. In fact, so overwhelming a presence was Anand in the studio that its owners preserved an exclusive make-up room that he used for the past 50 years. Category:Blog posts